The return
by padfootsprincess02
Summary: Delena ficlet.. Some of what I think happened during their 'roadtrip' in Elenas PoV.. Semi spolierish... No longer ficlet...also rating changed to Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** For Megan... This is a Elena / Damon Ficlet... It takes place during the roadtrip that Elena and Damon have. Its from Elenas PoV:

**Disclamer:** I dont own Vampire Diaries or its Characters..

Mystic Falls, 15 miles.. Wow has I cant believe that we are so close to home! Im excited and scared all at the same time. That word seems so strange to me, HOME... Mystic Falls isnt the same place that it was before this trip... Its been a long six weeks since Damon and I have been on the road. We were trying to get t that other Vampire that has it out for the Salvatore Brothers, and me in association out of minds. Damon as you know was not always my favorite person but after the night of the accident, he has changed forever in my eyes...

_**Flashback**_**:** _Elenas driving home after finding out what Katherine looked like. She's crying because of Stefans lies when she accidently runs over someone and her car flips over... as she regains conciousness she sees that the person she run over is fine, not only fine but heading towards her to attack! She screams, closing her eyes fearing that this would be the last thing that she will see. As the creature gets close to her she realizes that the creature is a vampire and that he is going to bite her. He gets her neck and before she can scream she feels someone pulling the vampire off of her. Her immediate thought was that it was Stefan but then she noticed that it was Damon. She was paralyzed.. Damon told her that they had to go, still unable to move Elena still didnt know what to do. How could she trust Damon? Damon picked her up mumbling something about having no time and ran away to the nearest train station so that they could leave Mystic Falls..._

Elena looked at Damon as he drove ( he compelled someone to give us a car at a used car dealership), and couldnt help but smile. Damon had done a complete 180 since we first went on this adventure. He started out as the Damon we all know and hate he but after a couple of days we started to talk about why I had the accident in the first place, in doing so starting a conversation about Katherine ( the bane of **both** of their existences). Katherine had hurt both of them in very different ways. More so to Damon obviously, but nonetheless suffered due to her. After learning more about the relationship that Katherine had with the Salvatore brothers (Damon in particular), Elena saw that there was much more to Damon Salvatore that met the eye. They soon developed a budding friendship and are now in the beginning stages of a 'sweeping epic' romance as she calls it. She never anticipated falling for Damon, but now she cant picture her life without him. Damon had told her that he understood that it would be difficult to go back and face everyone, and that if I wanted to I could end the relationship. Elena _was _worried about how people would react to the news when they returned, especially Stefan, but at the same time, as she had already told Damon, she couldnt let him go. Damon grabbed her hand and kissed it as she looked on at him. Yup, things are definitely going to be different when we return to Mystic Falls...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Ive decided to make this a multi-chapter fic...Its still from Elenas PoV:

**Disclamer:** I dont own Vampire Diaries or its Characters..

Elenas POV:

Dear Diary,

Just as I anticipated things were definitely different when we returned to Mystic Falls... Damon dropped me off at home twenty minutes ago and I just had to write in here... There is so much to talk about.. Firstly I hadn't _technically _broken up with Stefan, so I have to talk to him about Damon... Secondly I hate the fact that Im going to hurt Stefan but Damon makes me feel so different.. Ever since I first met Damon, there was something there. Damon had always understood my sense of lost, we were connected through our pain and lost. I admit there was also always an attraction there as well... Ooh I got a text from Damon, he wanted to know when I was going over to the Salvatore house so he can go.. He doesn't want Stefan to get to upset.. I know realize that I am becoming Katherine... Coming between two brothers... Oops its getting late gotta go..

**Elena goes to the Salvatore house and knocks on the door.. Stefan answers.. **

"Hello Stefan." ** Elena turns her head as Stefan tries to kiss her... **Is something wrong, Stefan asks... "We have to talk" I cant go out with you anymore Stefan.. "I know you want to talk about what happened before I left.. I didnt like that I looked so much like Katherine. Damon helped me realize that Im not Katherine, but I still cant trust you.. Sorry Stefan, Its over..." What happened on that roadtrip Stefan asked.. _Flashback Damon was hurt still after the attack outside of Brees.. Elena put him in the car and found a little motel they could stay in for the night.. Damon was very weak so Elena did the only thing she could do.. She offered him her blood. Damon refused at first but Elena told him that she wasnt gonna take no for an answer. He slowly bent his head down, he took a whiff of her hair as he put his teeth into her neck... Elena felt so good as Damon drank her blood.. She felt as though they were one.. When Damon finished she looked at him, he was getting the color back in his face, his eyes- He looked at her with those eyes that seemed to go right to her soul... Without thinking Damon took her face in his hands and Kissed her "Thank You".... _

_**Next Chapter: How will Stefan deal with the breakup? Thanks for reading.. Please review so that I can improve where needed.. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** _his eyes- He looked at her with those eyes that seemed to go right to her soul... Without thinking Damon took her face in his hands and Kissed her "Thank You"_ ...Its going to be from Damons PoV ... Special TY to my Jema! Thanks for the help BB!

**Disclamer:** I dont own Vampire Diaries or its Characters..

**Chapter 3: Love will come through**

Damon's PoV:

What the hell was I thinking leaving Elena alone with Stefan? What if he takes the breakup badly and hurts her? Elena is a strong person.. After all she _is _strong enough to handle me...

**Flashback**: _Damon and Elena had just shared their first kiss.. They both sat on the floor stunned at what had just occurred.. Elena was the first to say something.. "What the hell Damon! Im with Stefan!?" As Elena said that she sounded not so sure of that last statement.. She turned around went to the bed, and fell asleep.. Damon stared at her in awe, and smirked knowing that he had won that battle.. _Damon tore away from his thoughts and remembered the task at hand... Elena doesnt know what St. Stefan is capable of.. He might look like the tamed vampire, but he definitely has an angry side.. I know oh too well..

**At the Salvatore Home: **

Damon opens the door only to find the Elena saying to Stefan "Its over" and Stefan's response "what happened during that Road Trip?" He sounded hurt AND angry.. Not a good combination.. I think its time for me to step in..

"Hello Brother, what have I missed?" Stefan tells me to get mind my own business and get out.(knowing fully that I already whats going on). Elena looks torn, unsure of what to do, knowing that something was about to go down. Stefan starts to ask again what happened during the roadtrip... Elena wide-eyed opens her mouth when again I stepped in.. "Now thats none of **your **business, little brother".. That was a mistake.. Stefan Slammed me up against the wall.. Elena told him to let me go, on the verge of tears... He eased up and he told Elena to go home.. I gave her a look, telling her it'll be ok.. and she left..

**Later that Night:**

_Its a little after midnight, Elena is asleep when I go into her room through her window, like old times, before the trip that changed our lives forever... " Damon",Elena says groggily. She stands up and gives me a hug.. I feel a warm tear fall on my shirt... "Elena, dont cry its not your fault.. Stefan will get over it...I better go.." **No, she says. Stay**. How Do I say no to that?.. I lead her to the bed and pull her into a hug, "Go to bed, Elena.. I wont leave you"... _

_**Next Chapter: How will everyone react when they learn the truth? Thanks for reading.. Please review so that I can improve where needed.. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** _**No, she says. Stay**__. How Do I say no to that?.. I lead her to the bed and pull her into a hug, "Go to bed, Elena.. I wont leave you"... Damon and Elena alone in Elena's room..._

A.N. Ended up changing up where I was going to go with this chapter initially... Its is going alternate PoV's ... Special TY to Melissa and my Jema for the inspiration...Thanks for the help Bbs!

**Disclamer:** I dont own Vampire Diaries or its Characters..

**Chapter 4:URA Fever**

**Elena's PoV:** No. Stay._ He grabs my hand and leads me to my bed. "_Go to bed Elena, I wont leave you.."_ Damons being so sweet. Its times like these that I know that I've made the right choice in leaving Stefan. Stefan was a great boyfriend, he treated me well, but there was always something missing... He lacked passion. Damon was passionate about everything he did. Damon was like fire, and I was a moth. I couldn't help but be attracted to him. I always was. I felt it the first day I met him. I was afraid to admit it, because he was Stefan's brother but after the road-trip. I couldn't ignore my feelings any longer.. _"Whats on you mind?" Damon asked...

**Flashback**: "_You know, I can feel you staring at me?" _Damon said. _"_Well you didn't have to kiss me..Did you forget about Stefan?"Elena fires back.Elena can almost hear him smirk as he replies_,"St. Stefan? Nope didnt forget about him.. but you have..._"_**He turned around to faced Elena. She had this face of utter hatred. **_"I have not forgotten about Stefan, Damon!" Elena cried. Damon shrugged his shoulders and said _"Are you sure about that princess, because if I recall you kissed me back." _Elena flipped over again so that she wasn't facing Damon anymore because she realized that Damon was right and she wasn't ready to admit to him yet...

**Back in Elena's room: **

**Damon's PoV:** _**No, she says. Stay**__. How Do I say no to that?.. I lead her to the bed and pull her into a hug, "Go to bed, Elena.. I wont leave you" After a couple of minutes staying this way I noticed that Elena has become eerily quiet. I can tell she isnt sleeping so I ask her what is on her mind. She looks up at me and she has this look in her eyes. The only way to describe them is hungry. Now I know_ _hunger,I feel it everyday, but that doesnt mean I wasn't taken by surprise as she grabs my face and crashes her lips into mine. That kiss was so desperate and passionate that it takes me a moment to realize whats going on before I melt into it ( and of course matching her intensity, after all I am Damon Salvatore). The kisses we share are filled with desire and need. Elena is clutching my shoulders and before you know it she is changing positions so that she is now on top of me. (I knew there was a reason that I loved her )_ I groan as she straddles me I ask for entry with my tongue and begin to explore her mouth. She moans and then happily reciprocates the action. Our tongues fight for dominance, at which point Elena starts to unbutton my shirt. "Hey are you sure about this?" I ask in between kisses, she nods crashing her lips on mine once again. I remove her shirt as she removes mine breaking the kiss for only a slight minute before returning to what we were doing. She's on my lap when I start to kiss her breast. She moans into my ear sending shivers down my spine. I begin to kiss her neck , biting it at the base of her pulse. She moves he head back and hugs me tight asking me to keep going, but I stop and start to kiss her neck and move my way down to her breast again. Her expression is lustful as she clutches my back digging her nails into my shoulders. I proceed to move down to her stomach kissing all the way down until I reach her area. I give her one long kiss before sticking my fingers in between her folds.. she began to move with my touch, her face filled with ecstasy. I switch from use of my fingers to my tongue with each passing moment, my own desires are building. She says "Damon don't tease me" so I stopped asking her if she was sure in which she replied with a moan "yes". I dont need to be told twice. I push into her slowly before picking up the pace. She flips over so that she is now on top of me (giving me a nice view of her gorgeous body) and begins to move in such a way that its making it near impossible for me to hold it in much longer. "Elena, youre not playing fair" I tell her as she bites my earlobe. I flip over again (two can play this game) and kiss/bite the base of her neck as I make one final push causing both of us to scream in a state of pure bliss. I kiss her gently on the head as she drifts off to sleep. Right before she falls asleep she says "thats cheating".

_**A.N.: Hope you liked it! Please review so that I can improve where needed.. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** _._I kiss her gently on the head as she drifts off to sleep. Right before she falls asleep she says "thats cheating".

A.N. Ended up changing up where I was going to go with this chapter initially... Its is going alternate PoV's ... Special TY to Tiff (my Athena) for the inspiration

**Disclamer:** I dont own Vampire Diaries or its Characters..

**Chapter 5:The Guilty Ones**

** Damon's PoV:** I kiss her gently on the head as she drifts off to sleep. Right before she falls asleep she says "that's cheating". As dawn approached, I got up and was about to leave through the window when I heard Elena grab my hand and say "Don't." I lay back down with her on the bed and we stayed there until we heard a knock on the door. I slipped out the window as Elena opened the door... I rang the doorbell as soon as I got to the sidewalk. I heard Jenna run downstairs and answer. "Hi, Im here to pick Elena to school" Jenna gives me a strange look and asks why am I taking her to school... Realizing that Elena hasn't told Jenna about the breakup I told her that Stefan had to do something. Elena came downstairs and when she saw me she raised her eyebrow. She sneaks in a kiss when Jenna has her back turned but failed to notice Jeremy behind her. He doesn't say anything, he just shrugs and says "took long enough". I always liked that kid..

**Elena's PoV:** . As dawn approached, I felt a shift as Damon gets up and was about to leave through the window when I grab his hand and say "Don't." I lay back down with him on the bed and we stayed there until we heard a knock on the door. Aunt Jenna, ever the killjoy yells Elena, time to get up for school. I tell Damon to go out through the window as I open the door. I take a quick shower and head downstairs when I see Damon down there waiting for me... I love him but he's gonna get us caught, I haven't told Jenna yet! I can't help myself around him, I sneak in a kiss when I turn around to see Jeremy giving me this look of "yea right, nothing happened"... He then shrugs and says "took you long enough". As I get into Damon's car I think about what had just happened. It boggles my mind how Jeremy seemed to like Damon since day one. I should have realized then that I had chosen the wrong brother because Jeremy was always wary of Stefan, but he was o.k. with Damon.

**At the High School: **

**Damon's PoV:** _ I get Elena ( and Jeremy) to school and she decides to sneak in another kiss before they head in (Jeremy mentions something about too much pda already, but we ignore it). As I pull her in for one last kiss, Jeremy walks_ _away as Bonnie comes up to us. I let go as she approaches but its too late. "Elena, what the hell are you doing with him? He is a killer and don't you remember what happened with Caroline?" Elena and I expected this. I never liked the witch but she __**was**__ Elena's best friend. Elena looked dejected under Bonnie's stare and I couldn't help but interject. "Look here little witch, why don't you look in your Grimwar and look for a spell for a soul! Elena shouldn't have to explain anything to you if she doesn't want to. Maybe if you weren't such a judgmental bitch she would've! Go to class Elena, I'll pick you up after school." I give her one last kiss on the cheek and leave her alone with her so called friend. I knew we couldn't stay in our bubble for too long but it was nice while it lasted. I decided to head back home and change. Stefan had already left luckily as I slipped into the house. He was acting like his usual St. Stefan self, all self deprecating so I was REALLY glad I didn't have to deal with him. I take a shower, drink some blood, grab some extra clothes (just in case) and head out again to go pick up Elena from school..._

**Elena's PoV:** .

Damon drives Jeremy and I to school, which was really nice. He holds my hand the entire way there and talks to Jeremy about anything and everything including a new girl that he seemed to be interested. How did Damon know about this before me? I may never know. We get to school and I sneak in a kiss before we head in. Jeremy mutters something about too much pda already, but Damon and I ignore it. As he pulled me in for one last kiss, Jeremy says something about seeing his new friend and runs off. Bonnie comes up to us with an angry look on her face,Damon let go as she approaches I felt cold at the lack of touch from him. "Elena, what the hell are you doing with him? He is a killer and don't you remember what happened with Caroline?" Damon and I had expected this reaction from some of my friends but I was hoping it wouldn't be from Bonnie! I was crushed. Damon took notice and immediately began to yell at her for acting that way towards me. I stared at him thanking him with my eyes as he tells me that he will pick me up later. Bonnie is still looking at me with disapproval and I tell her I will give her the full details at lunch. When she finally hears the full story, she tells me that she still didn't approve of Damon... Something about how the road trip didn't erase all the bad he's done. She just didn't get that Damon had changed and that he would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. EVER. The rest of the day zoomed by quickly and soon I was in my last class. History. The only class I had shared with Stefan. He had luckily decided to ignore me the whole period. I was home free, at least I thought I was until he saw Damon in front of the school waiting to pick me up...

_**A.N.: Hope you liked it! Please review so that I can improve where needed.. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** _The rest of the day zoomed by quickly and soon I was in my last class. History. The only class I had shared with Stefan. He had luckily decided to ignore me the whole period. I was home free, at least I thought I was until he saw Damon in front of the school waiting to pick me up.._

A.N. Special TY to Tiff (my Athena) for the inspiration

**Disclamer:** I dont own Vampire Diaries or its Characters..

**Chapter 6: Let's Chill**

**At the High school:**

**Elena's PoV:** .

The rest of the day zoomed by quickly and soon I was in my last class. History. The only class I had shared with Stefan. He had luckily decided to ignore me the whole period. I was home free, at least I thought I was until he saw Damon in front of the school waiting to pick me up...__Damon is sitting on top of the hood of his car wearing his sunglasses, I swear he enjoys the James Dean look _way_ too much. I roll my eyes as he pulls down his glasses and stares at me. It immediately reminds me of that day he came down to the football field to drop off Caroline for cheer leading practice. He gave me the same look back then too. I thought about how I was going to break the news to Caroline, as she was still hung up on Damon. How am I going to tell her without breaking her heart? Damon has told me that he would do it for me if it was to hard for me, but I told him that I had to do it myself or no it would destroy the little friendly feelings that we have as of right now. As I make my way to the car, Stefan sees me and he kinda snapped. He ran past me and punched Damon right in the mouth! I didn't know what to do...I got between them and told Stefan to back off and leave Damon alone as what we had was over and I wasn't even really sure our relationship was real in the first place. I turned around and checked on Damon. His cut had healed rather quickly, thanks to his vampire abilities. He took my hand and asked me if I wanted a bite to eat, to which I said yes, so he took me to Mystic Grill...

**At the High School: **

**Damon's PoV:**

_Stefan had already left luckily as I slipped into the house. He was acting like his usual St. Stefan self, all self deprecating so I was REALLY glad I didn't have to deal with him. I take a shower, drink some blood, grab some extra clothes (just in case) and head out again to go pick up Elena from schoo_l._ I got to front of the school and waited for Elena so I can take her to get a bite to eat then drop her of back home. I'm sitting on top of my hood, when I spot her walking out of the school, I know that she sees me because she is rolling her eyes. I pull down my sunglasses and I can't help but look at her with love, I realized during that road trip that I had always looked at her like that, I just never notice until then. As she makes her way towards the car, I noticed that Stefan had also emerged from the school. He looked at Elena and seemed to follow her gaze, he soon realized that she was heading towards me and he didn't like it, to say the least. He ran past Elena and punched me right in the mouth. I knew I deserved it, because yes I had technically stolen his girlfriend from him, but soon there after I found that Elena did not feel the same way. She told Stefan to back off and leave me alone as what they had was over and that she wasn't even really sure our relationship was real in the first place. This left Stefan and I both shocked. Stefan left without saying a word while Elena had turned around putting her hand on my cheek to make sure I was alright. My cut had healed rather quickly, because of my vampire abilities. I took her hand and asked her if I wanted a bite to eat, she said yes so I took her to Mystic Grill..._

**At Mystic Grill:**

**Elena's PoV:**

Damon took me to Mystic Grill to grab a bite to eat before going home. We played some pool before sitting down to eat. Damon was taking it easy on me I could tell and I told him so (he denied it of course, but I knew better), he eventually gave in and played like normal. I was getting creamed but what do you expect when your dating a guy who's been on this earth for nearly two hundred years? After we are done playing we go sit down and eat our food. We were having a pleasant conversation when Damon tells me that Caroline and Tyler are staring at us. He also mentions something about Caroline telling Tyler thanks for coming with her to make Damon jealous or something to that effect. I was worried for Caroline(for Tyler as well, but for completely different reasons). Caroline was my friend, and I didn't want her to find out about us this way. I went up to her to asked her if we could talk. I told her that I wanted to tell her earlier but that the way the day had gone, I didn't get a chance to. After telling her about the road trip and how Stefan and Bonnie reacted to the situation, Caroline realized that we were in love. She said that it was fine and that she was happy for us. She also mentioned (while blushing, mind you) that while she didn't plan on it, but her date with Tyler was going really well and that she wanted to see where that would go. I was a bit surprised but at the same time I was happy for my friend. I told her that I had to go and met Damon up before leaving. Damon had dropped me off back home again, but not before giving me one last kiss (he then whispered in my ear that he would see me later, and that he loved me). I told him 'I love you' back and ran into the house before Aunt Jenna could ask me where I was and went straight into my room where Damon was waiting. I laid down in my bed with Damon holding me in his arms and fell asleep withing seconds, knowing that I would be safe in his arms.

**At Mystic Grill:**

**Damon's PoV:**

_I took Elena to Mystic Grill to grab a bite to eat before taking her home. Elena wanted to play some pool before sitting down to eat, so I happily obliged. I was taking it easy on her, which she noticed right off the bat (I can never get anything past that girl), I eventually gave in and played normal, which really I should've done in the first place because she was totally looking at me in awe afterwords. After the massive loss Elena had we sat down and ordered our food. We were talking about different things while waiting: Elena's day at school, who Jeremy's mystery girl was when I see out of the corner of my eye Caroline and that Lockwood kid staring at us. I tell Elena about Caroline and the __other kid (who Elena informs me is named Tyler). I hear with my super vamp hearing that Caroline giving that Tyler guy thanks for coming with her to make me jealous or something. Poor girl, I know I'm handsome and charming but I am spoken for. I do not want anyone but Elena. Elena went to go talk to Caroline. She mentioned something about how they were friends, and that she didn't want her to find out about us this way. She comes up to me after a while and tells me that everything was alright between Caroline and herself and that Caroline realized that we were in love. She also mentioned that her date with Tyler was going really well and that Caroline was over me. I was glad for Caroline (as well as relieved)... I can't imagine how awkward it would've been if Caroline still had feelings for me. We got into the car and I drove Elena back home again. I was glad that I brought the extra clothes because after that fight with Stefan I was going to need to give him time to cool down before heading back over there. I gave her one last kiss and told her 'I love you' and that I would see her later. She immediately understood and practically sprint into the house. I went into Elena's room using the tree in front of her bedroom window. When Elena got there, she motioned for me to be quiet as she went to the restroom to change and then she laid down next to me on the bed. I put my arms around her and I asked her her how I got this lucky, she laughed before soon falling asleep. A few moments later I fell into a dreamless slumber. _

_**A.N.: Hope you liked it! Please review so that I can improve where needed.. I will update ASAP. **_


End file.
